


Discovery

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, sometime post 17x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A lie kept for years, the truth, and a discovery.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with fictober guys!!!
> 
> Prompt: "I'm doing this for you."

Emotions were powerful things, and the air almost crackled with it that evening in the squad room. Anger was the major one, as it was so thick you could practically choke on it.   
  
Ellie, McGee, Gibbs and Jack stood a little away watching the scene in front of them tensely, each of them ready to jump in at any moment.   
  
In the middle of the squad room stood Nick. His face clouded with anger and barely disguised hurt, his hands were clenched into fists at his side, and body tense. Across from him was a man none of them had seen before, but it was obvious who the man was as he looked so much like Nick, just older.   
  
"You should leave." Nick said through clenched teeth.  
  
The man, his dad, sighed. "I can't do that Nicholas."  
  
"Why the hell not? You've done a damn good job of leaving and staying gone for the last thirty years." Nick scoffed. "I haven't needed you in my life for years and I definitely don't need you in it now, so you can go ahead and walk back out of it."   
  
"I'm doing this for you."   
  
"For me?!" Nick laughed humorlessly and coldly. "The last thing you ever did for me _Alejandro_, was teach me how to ride a damn bike. What could you possibly be doing for me now?"  
  
Alejandro flinched at being called by his name but quickly schooled his expression. "Telling you the truth."  
  
"Why the fuck would I need or want the truth now?!"   
  
"Because…" Alejandro ran a hand down his face with a sigh. "Because I'm dying Nicholas..and I need to do this, for you, me, and the others involved."   
  
Nick stopped. "You're..dying? The others?" Anger dropped from his face, and now it was full of confusion and pain.   
  
"Can we talk..privately?" Alejandro asked.  
  
He swallowed roughly, pushing back down the sick feeling rising. "Sure..we can uh- use one of the conference rooms." Nick turned to look at his team and friends watching as he led his dad.  
  
Gibbs gave him a subtle nod, Jack a comforting smile, McGee his own nod with support written all over his face..and Ellie looked pained for him, but the tight feeling in his chest loosened a little as she gave him her own smile, one that said she knew how much this was hurting him but she was proud of him for facing it strongly.   
  
Nick took a deep breath as he closed the conference room door.

* * *

  
  
An hour after Alejandro left, Nick sat on the floor in the conference room against the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and a picture was in his hands.   
  
Ellie who he had texted to come in only minutes after Alejandro left sat next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder and her arm looped through his as she stared at the picture he held.   
  
He had spilled everything to her the second she came in and shut the door, he had felt like he would explode. In anger or tears he honestly had no clue.   
  
Alejandro had told him everything.   
  
Nick didn't remember much in the weeks leading up to his dad leaving since he was so young, but Alejandro had reluctantly told him.   
  
His parents had been going through a rough patch when Alejandro had went to a bar to de-stress and forget..leading him to meet newly turned twenty-one year old Anna who was out with her girl friends celebrating her now being able to drink legally. She was younger, spirited, and showed Alejandro attention he wasn't getting at home.   
  
Nick listened with clenched fists as Alejandro went on to explain how he had kept in contact with Anna and fell in love with her, and got her pregnant. Her pregnancy led him to leave. He hadn't told Anna about his wife and kids, and instead of facing the consequences of his actions, left them to start over with Anna. Months later he had sent Nick's mom divorce papers that she signed. Too angry, hurt, and tired from raising two kids alone to care.   
  
Alejandro had then pulled out the picture. A picture of Anna, Nick's newly discovered half sister Claire, her husband Todd, and their five year old son Jayden.   
  
Nick didn't take his eyes off it as Alejandro went on to say he and Anna had divorced years ago, and just like he was telling Nick now..had told Anna the whole truth only a week ago.   
  
Anna was rightfully furious with him, but Nick's eyes snapped up at his dad and away from the picture when Alejandro told him Anna and Claire wanted to meet both him and Lucia.   
  
He didn't say a word, anything he could say getting stuck in his throat.  
  
Alejandro had slipped him a piece of paper with two phone numbers before quietly leaving. His own, and Anna's.   
  
"When are you telling Lucia?" Ellie asked in a whisper.   
  
Nick blew out a breath. "Well she's on vacation in Italy with Amanda..I think I'll wait until they come back, she'll be pissed I waited but I don't wanna ruin their vacation. It's the first time since George died that she sounded truly happy the last time we talked same with Amanda."   
  
"Have you..processed any of it?" Ellie sounded a little hesitant, moving her head from his shoulder to look at him.  
  
"No." He let out a half scoff and laugh. "I mean I just found out I technically have another family..had one for years. A sister, a brother-in-law, a nephew, and whatever the hell you'd consider Anna."   
  
"It is a lot." Ellie agreed, sliding her hand down his arm and slipping her hand in his. Nick's body relaxed at her touch. "Do you think you'll call Anna?"  
  
Nick looked at her, not saying anything for a few seconds. She was genuinely curious, with a bit of a worry for him swimming in her eyes. "I- I think so..on one condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Whenever I go meet them..you come with me." Nick watched as her eyes widened, mouth opening slightly in surprise.  
  
"Won't that..send some message? I mean we're friends and-"  
  
His chuckle cut her off. "Ellie, we both know we're more than that."  
  
Her cheeks colored and she bit her lip, eyes searching his. He knew she was thinking of how they spent most of their nights since the hypnotized writing a note for her incident.   
  
Nick's lips twitched into a smirk making her huff and shove him gently.   
  
"We never talked about what we are."   
  
"I know." He dropped the picture, using his free hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "But I know we aren't just friends anymore, right?"  
  
"Right." She said softly. "And we're..more than friends with benefits."  
  
Nick nodded with a small smile. "So much more than that."  
  
Ellie smiled back. "But what could you _possibly_ introduce me as when we do meet them then?" She teased, a little sarcasm in her tone.  
  
"Hmm, can't think of a word." He joked back.  
  
She laughed and Nick barely felt the hurt of only discovering more family he could have had all these years. Sure he would have probably barely talked to them or seen them like with Lucia with him being undercover most of the time, but it still would have been nice to have the chance.   
  
"You're an idiot." She said fondly, looking at him with a look that made his chest fill with a happy feeling that he only felt when it came to her.   
  
"Apparently your idiot." He said with a grin, leaning in and kissing her gently.  
  
Ellie giggled against his lips, a sound he rarely heard but loved, curling her fingers around his shirt as she kissed him back.   
  
Once he left this room things would change but with her by his side as it did and with her encouragement and support, he knew it would all be okay. 


End file.
